utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Oresama Rondo
|font color = White |track color = #F198A6 |CD name = Audition Song 3 |previous = Southern Crozz Waltz サザンクロス恋唄（ワルツ） |next = Southern Crozz Waltz (off-vocal) サザンクロス恋唄（ワルツ）(off-vocal) |current track = Oresama Rondo オレサマ愛歌（ロンド）''' }} |font color = white |name = オーディションソング3 オレサマ愛歌（ロンド） |image = |kanji name = オレサマ愛歌（ロンド） |romaji name = ORESAMA RONDO |translation = Awesome Me Rondo |type = Audition Song |artist = Kurusu Syo (Shimono Hiro) |lyrics = Bee’ |composition = Fujita Junpei |arrangement = Fujita Junpei }} The second track from [[Audition Song 3|' Audition Song 3']], sung by [[Kurusu Syo|'Kurusu Syo']] who is voiced by ''Shimono Hiro''. CD Rankings *'Oricon' - #60 *'Daily Oricon' - #39 *'Oricon' - Appeared 10 times *'CDTV' - #95 Lyrics English = You smile innocently at this me who won’t become meek If I’d realized it, you’ve always been there for me Why not? What’s with this heart-throbbing sensation? I’ve never had feelings this intense before, this beating shaking me Just running away is something I don’t understand! “Don’t give up!” That’s my awesome self! As far as it concerns me, everything I want’s come true! This wish, the two of us’ll walk all over it! Pretending is something I can’t do, so I can’t say if this’ll work out, but If you say it's true, you're silhouette frantically encouraging me made me really happy Love soul, without being able to hide this beating heart, It’s so intense that just holding you close would seem scary… Even if uneasy darkness closes in around you, You can’t be hurt anymore! So I’ll live by your side! It’s so strong, I want to whisper of this love! Just running away is something I don’t understand! “Don’t give up!” That’s my awesome self! Even if we were to separate, it’s so strong, I’ll continue loving you!Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = sunao ni narenai kono ore ni　mujaki ni warai kaketeru ki ga tsuitara itsumo soko ni omae ga ite kureta Why Not? kono mune no DOKIDOKI nan darou? hageshii kono kanjita koto nai douki ni yuragu nigete iru dake ja nani mo tsukamenai “akiramenai” sore ga　ore-sama da ore ni tsuite koi　subete kanau sa kono negai　futari tobikoeyou tsuyogaru koto shika dekinakute umaku ienakatta kedo honto ieba hisshi ni hagemasu sugata　ureshikatta Love Soul kono mune no DOKI DOKI kakusezu hageshiku tada dakishimete shimaisou de kowainda… fuan no yamima ga itaku sematte mo omae dake wa mou kizutsukenai sou ore wa ikiru　omae no soba de tsuyoku tada　ai wo sasayakitai nigete iru dake ja nani mo tsukamenai “akiramenai” sore ga　ore-sama da tatoe hanarete mo　ore wa omae wo tsuyoku tada　aishi tsudzukeru yo |-| Kanji = 素直になれないこの俺に　無邪気に笑いかけてる 気が付いたらいつもそこにお前がいてくれた Why not?この胸のドキドキなんだろう? 激しいこの感じたことない動悸に揺らぐ 逃げているだけじゃ何もつかめない 「あきらめない」それが　俺様だ 俺についてこい　全て叶うさ この願い　ふたり飛び越えよう 強がることしかできなくてうまく言えなかったけど ほんと言えば必死に励ます姿　うれしかった Love soulこの胸のドキドキ隠せず 激しくただ抱き締めてしまいそうで怖いんだ… 不安の闇間が痛く迫っても お前だけはもう傷つけない そう俺は生きる　お前のそばで 強くただ　愛を囁きたい 逃げているだけじゃ何もつかめない 「あきらめない」それが　俺様だ 例え離れても　俺はお前を 強くただ　愛し続けるよ歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = Oresama Rondo |file link = }} |track name = Oresama Rondo (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was sung by Shimono Hiro in the live event Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% 2nd STAGE.うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ マジLOVELIVE1000% 2nd STAGE レポート (Japanese) References Navigation |tint1 = #EB6579}} Category:Audition Song 3 (songs) Category:Insert songs Category:Kurusu Syo (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% (songs)